


Mr. Gallagher and the Meeting

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crush at First Sight, Cute, Daddy Mickey, First Meetings, M/M, Parent Teacher Conference, Teacher Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Mickey has to go to a meeting at Yev's school with his teacher who is unreasonably hot.





	

Mickey cursed, yanking the tie from around his neck and deciding he would look bad whether he wore it or not. He threw it on his dresser and unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt just enough to look sane. He put on the only blazer he owned, courtesy of his sister, and looked in the mirror one last time.

“Do I look like a parent?” he groaned, coming into the kitchen where Mandy and Yevgeny were sitting eating dinner.

Yev nodded happily, mustard on his shirt and face. “Uhuh.”

“Total dilf,” Mandy semi teased.

Mickey flipped her off, fixing his hair in the reflection of the toaster.

“What? I’m sure all the single mommies are thinking it…and the taken ones,” she grinned smugly.

Mickey sighed. “Do I look like the kind of guy who had any hand in raising him?”

Mandy got up and straightened his collar. “You don’t look like the menacing thug you pretend to still be. You’re gonna be late,” she pushed him towards the door.

“You’re really no fucking help, you know?” Mickey got out before she slammed the door.

He smoked a cigarette down to the filter on his way to the school. Yevgeny was a good kid. Everyone loved him, especially teachers, so it didn’t make any sense. What if he’d gotten into trouble and it was all his fault? He felt like puking by the time he arrived.

He took a breath and knocked on the open door to the classroom. If this fuckhead had anything to say about his son, he would set him straight.

A tall redhead in jeans and a tshirt was writing on the board. He looked over and grinned widely. “Mr. Milkovich,” he came over and shook his hand, “…come on in.”

Mickey stood there staring. First of all, he felt way overdressed and he was wearing jeans too. Secondly, he hadn’t been expecting the hipster millennial looking teacher beckoning him into the room.

“How did you know it was me?” he stupidly asked without thinking. What? That didn’t even make any sense??

Mr. Gallagher, apparently, chuckled as he cleaned his desk off a bit before sitting on the corner of it. “Yevgeny is a great drawer,” he smiled easily, then gestured to the clearly too small desks. “Pick any seat you like.” He winked. Fucking winked.

Mickey’s feet moved him to sit on top of one of the desks right in front of the teacher. He didn’t know what to do with his hands so he lamely dropped them in his lap.

“So, what is this about?” he finally asked after a full minute of silence.

“Um, yes. Right. Get down to business. I’m sure you’re pretty busy. I hope this wasn’t an inconvenience,” he waited for confirmation so Mickey shook his head, “…good. I invited you in because I wanted to talk about Yev.”

Mickey snorted, raising an eyebrow. “I thought we were going to talk about the Sox.” And the blush he got in response was enough to make his dick twitch.

Mr. Gallagher scratched at the back of his neck and laughed nervously. “Well, um…I..I–”

“Is Yev in some kind of trouble, Mr. Gallagher?” Mickey cut him off, anxious to quell his concern.

“No! No, he’s not. And call me Ian.” Another GQ smile.

“Mr. Gallagher, what–”

“Ian. Please.” He had some fucking nerve.

Mickey huffed. “What is this about, Ian? Please.” He tried his best to ignore the way his long legs crossed and his arms flexed when he crossed his arms. Two could play at this…whatever this is.

“Bottom line: Yev is really good at math and I want to see about moving him to the advanced group.”

“Advanced group?”

“Yeah, they break off from the regular class and work on higher mathematical skills.”

All of this went over Mickey’s head. He was glad nothing was wrong, though. Yevgeny hadn’t hit someone or caused any damage to warrant the kind of meetings Terry never went to when called.

“I also think he’d be pretty good in the math club.”

“Shouldn’t you be talking to him about all this?” Mickey asked.

“I already have. He seemed pretty interested, but he can get kind of shy, you know? He doesn’t want to stick out or leave his friends behind.”

Mickey knew all too well about the gifted label. It was like a target. He only had one teacher ever come to him about his talents, and he made sure to nip it in the bud real quick. He got suspended for three days.

“So you want me to convince him?”

“More like encourage him. It would look really good on his college applications.”

Mickey quirked an eyebrow. “He’s in the fourth grade.”

Ian shrugged. “Middle school applications?”

Mickey gave him a flat look.

Ian sighed, only smiling when he saw the other man trying not to. “Alright, he’d be out of your hair for another hour after school, so you can do whatever it is you like to do when he’s not around to talk your ear off.”

Mickey actually laughed. He knew there was something else about this guy beyond his professional act. “Now you’re speaking my language. I’ll talk to him about it.”

Ian grinned, leaning forward slightly. “It wouldn’t take much. Once Yev get’s going on something, it’s hard to stop him.”

Mickey snorted. “Tell me something I don’t know.”

“You have beautiful eyes,” Ian said calmly. Who does that? What the fuck?

Mickey stared at him. His mouth opened but nothing came out. “Okay, I’m gonna go now.”

Ian cleared his throat and ducked his head. “Right. Gotcha,” he got up and went back to writing on the chalkboard.

Mickey was almost to the door when Ian called him back. He turned around and waited for him to tell him something he probably forgot.

“So, what are you going to do with all the extra free time?” he asked, looking up through his eyelashes like a pro. His hands were behind his back, as he shifted his weight nervously.

Mickey’s mouth split into a grin. “Goodbye, Mr. Gallagher.”

“Ian. Please” he winked. Fucking winked.

Mickey left, fully intent on talking to Yevgeny about more than the math club.


End file.
